vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sagas vocaloid
thumb|318px|The Evillious Chronicles - Saga de los 7 pecados Capitales Las''' Sagas Vocaloid '''son grupos de canciones de un mismo autor y con una secuencia determinada. Saga Abre los Ojos / Cierra los Ojos Autor: Ankari *Gumi Megpoid - Cierra los Ojos *Hatsune Miku - Abre los Ojos Saga Acute / ReACT Autor: Kurousa-P *Hatsune Miku, Luka Megurine y Kaito - Acute *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len - ReACT Ver artículo completo: Saga Acute / ReACT Saga AkuMa Autor: UniMemo-P *Kagamine Rin y Len - Pretty Panties ☆ Aku MaRin *Kagamine Rin y Len, Megurine Luka y Kaito - Pretty Fundoshi ☆ Aku MaLen *Kagamine Rin y Len - Pretty Panties ☆ Aku MaRin Ep. 0 (Precuela) Ver artículo completo: Saga AkuMa Saga Alluring Secret Autor: Hitoshizuku-P x Yama△ *Kagamine Rin y Len - Alluring Secret~Black Vow~ *Hatsune Miku - Alluring Secret~White Vow~ Ver artículo completo: Saga Alluring Secret Saga Benzene Autor: Owata-P *Kagamine Rin y Len - Benzene *Kagamine Len - Nitrobenzene *Kagamine Len - Paradichlorobenzene *Kagamine Rin - Antichlorobenzene *Megurine Luka - Toluene Ver artículo completo: Saga Benzene Saga Blaze/Alive Esta saga trata de como dos grupos de batalla (Vocaloid vs Otros) se enfrentan y descubren varias mentiras Autor: Sforza_t y Death-Ohagi *Hatsune Miku - Blaze *Kasane Teto - Alive Saga Bookmark of Demise Project Autor: 150P *IA - Hide and Seek of Isolation *IA - Warning of Imposters *IA - Perfect Crime Love Letter *IA - Imitation Aimlessly, Musical Chairs *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, MAYU, Gumi - Common Heroes *IA - Underdog Supremacy *IA - Shuuen no Shiori Ver articulo completo: Saga Bookmark of Demise Project Saga Brother is Worried Autor: Suke-P *Kaito - Brother is Worried *Hatsune Miku - I'm worried about my brother Saga Clockwork Lullaby Traducido como "Arrullo de Relojería" (o a Cuerda), es una serie de canciones que aunque parecen no estar relacionadas entre si, todas comparten la melodía "lu li la" de la primera canción. Parte de "Las Crónicas del Mal", esta serie de canciones se desarrolla en paralelo a las Saga de los Pecados Capitales. Autor: Mothy *Kagamine Rin - Clockwork Lullaby 0: Wordplay *Kagamine Rin - The Clockwork's Lullaby *Hatsune Miku - Clockwork Lullaby 2: Hakoniwa no Shoujo *Kagamine Len - Clockwork Lullaby 3: Re birthday *Kaito - Clockwork Lullaby 4: Heartbeat Clocktower *Kagamine Rin y Len, Megurine Luka - Clockwork Lullaby 5: Chrono Story *Meiko, Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len, Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo y Gumi - Clockwork Lullaby 6 - Capriccio Farce *Camui Gackpo, MEIKO, Kagamine Rin y Len,Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, KAITO y GUMI - Clockwork Lullaby 7: Nanatsu no Tsumi to Batsu Ver artículo completo: Saga Clockwork Lullaby Saga Clover Autor: Innisfree *Kagamine Rin - Clover *Kagamine Len - Daisy Saga Color Chronicle Autor: Maya *Kaito - Guardian Blue *Meiko - Red Reflection *Kaito y Meiko - Color Chronicle Ver articulo completo: Saga Color Chronicle Saga del Fin del Mundo Autor: Shuujin-P *Kagamine Len - Ichiru no Negai *Kagamine Len - New Millenium *Kagamine Rin y Len - Utopia *Kagamine Len - Unrelated Emergency (Precuela Ep. 0) Ver artículo completo: Saga del Fin del Mundo Saga Desaparición En esta Saga se encuentra la ruta del -HAPPY END- (Hatsune Miku No Tomadoi - No Shoushitsu - No Gekishou, en esta ruta Miku vive) y la ruta del -DEAD END- (Hatsune Miku No Tomadoi - No Shoushitsu - No Shuuen - Hatsune Miku no Bunretsu→Hakai, en esta ruta miku muere, es destruida) Autor: CosMo-P & GAiA *Hatsune Miku - Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END- *Hatsune Miku - Hatsune Miku no Shuuen -Worst END- *Hatsune Miku - 0 -ZERO- *Hatsune Miku - ∞ -InfinitY- *Hatsune Miku - Hatsune Miku no Tomadoi *Hatsune Miku - Hatsune Miku no Bousou *Hatsune Miku - Hatsune Miku no Bunretsu→Hakai *Hatsune Miku - Hatsune Miku no Gekishou *Hatsune Miku - Sayonara Joushiki Kuukan *Hatsune Miku - Hatsune Miku to Asoubou!! *Hatsune Miku - 0→∞ e no Choudou Ver artículo completo: Saga Desaparición Saga Do Vocaloids Dream of Doomsday Bird? Autor: Sasakure-P *Kagamine Rin y Len - Cherry Blossoms *Kagamine Rin - The weekend is coming! *Megpoid Gumi - Our 16-bit Warz *Megurine Luka - The Wanderlast *Hatsune Miku - Hello PlanetHello, Planet *Hatsune Miku - Sayonara, World End Ver saga completa: Do Vocaloids Dream of Doomsday Bird? Saga DWC Cuenta la historia de un circo en lo profundo de un bosque en donde los artistas son gente deforme. Autor: Machigerita-P *Hatsune Miku - Steel Cage Princess *Hatsune Miku - Wide knowledge of the late madness *Kagamine Rin y Len, Hatsune Miku, Kaito - Dark Wood Circus *Hatsune Miku - Blue Ice Castle *Hatsune Miku - Red Swamp Bottom *Hatsune Miku- Guard and Scythe Ver artículo completo: Saga DWC Story of Evil Cuenta la historia de una caprichosa princesa junto a su hermano y sirviente. Debido a la popularidad de la saga cuenta con varias canciones fanmades, parodias y derivados. Autor: Mothy *Kagamine Rin - The Daughter of Evil *Kagamine Len - The Servant of Evil *Kagamine Rin - Regret Mesagge *Yowane Haku - The Daughter of White *Kagamine Rin y Len - Twilight Prank (precuela) *Hatsune Miku - Wooden Girl ~Thousand Year Wiegenlied~ *Kaito, Kaai Yuki - Handbeat Clocktower *Kagamine Len - Kept Waiting For A Response Ver artículo completo: Story of Evil Saga End of The Four Serie de canciones compuesta por Mothy (Akuno-P), que trata sobre los cuatro maestros que residen en el Teatro de Gallerian Marlon, en el cual hablan de sus características. Autor: Mothy * Kagamine Rin y Len & Meiko - Master of the Graveyard *Hatsune Miku - Master of the Court *Gumi - "Master of the Hellish yard" *Kagamine Len - "Master of the Heavenly Yard" Saga For a Sick Boy-/For a Dead Girl+ Autor: Yuyoyuppe *Megurine Luka - For a Sick Boy - *Megurine Luka - For a Dead Girl+ Saga Girl and Boy Es una serie compuesta por MyGOD-P, mezclando por Anmerutsu-P, ilustrado porvarios dibujantes como Suzu. La saga esta compuesta por cinco canciones con Kagamine Rin y Len Kagamine como los vocales y los principales héroe / heroína de la historia. El PV corto es en realidad un 52 paginado doujinshi titulado "chica conoce a chico, chico deja a chica" por Suzu y está disponible para su compra en Toranoana de 1.200 yenes. Autor: MyGOD-P *Kagamine Rin & Len - Suiside Girl / Silent Boy *Kagamine Rin & Len - Sing Girl In, Sing Boy For *Kagamine Rin - Canvas White / Girl To Boy *Kagamine Len - Colorful Wall / Boy To Girl *Kagamine Rin - The Sun Is Burning, You're Looking For Saga Grave-Sending Es una combinación de dos canciones populares; Hakamairi (cantada por Kagamine Rin) y Riimakaha (cantada por Kagamine Len) ambos compuestos e ilustrado por MAYUko. La mayoría de las obras de MAYUko involucra las historias japonesas populares; Hakamairi y Riimakaha no son una excepción. Hay dos puntos de vista en las canciones (Rin y Len punto de vista), son uno contra el otro, aunque se habla de un solo tema, el envío de "usted" a la tumba. Autor: MAYUko *Kagamine Rin - Hakamairi *Kagamine Len - IriamakaH *Kagamine Rin y Len - Hakaokuri no Uta Saga HOPE/Despair Autor: Yuyoyuppe *Hatsune Miku - HOPE *Hatsune Miku - Despair Ver artículo completo: Saga HOPE/Despair Saga Imitation Black Esta saga, que se ve influenciada directamente por el movimiento Visual-kei en cuanto a música y diseño, nos presenta un triangulo amoroso entre dos vampiros y una humana, el cual va evolucionando tras cada canción. Es también un tributo al teatro Kabuki, el cual esta compuesto solamente por hombres, incluso para los papeles de mujer. Esto lleva a muchos a afirmar que esta saga no esta de ninguna manera relacionada con el fanservice yaoi, pero esto se puede desmentir en la cuarta parte de esta saga (Lovelessxxx) en que Kaito y Gakupo se relacionan romanticamente, siendo ambos hombres, independientemente de que Len lo sea o no. Por el fuerte cambio de contexto se tiende a desligar a Setsugetsuka y Arrest Rose de esta saga, pero relacionando repetidas metaforas es posible encontrar claras conexiones. Quizá las dos mas relacionadas, tanto lírica como visualmente sean Imitation y The Lost Memory (donde se repite una escena en que los tres se ven unidos por lazos, asimismo, el vestuario en blanco de Len, corresponde con el vetido blanco que usa en Imitation -se ve en el segundo verso y en el puente musical-). Mientras Scattered Cherry Blossoms -Elegant- es la continuacion de The Lost Memory pues cuenta lo que pasa despues de que Len logra recuperar algunos de sus recuerdos y Room No. 13943 es la continuacion de esta cuando Len alfin recupera ese recuerdo donde Kaito y Gakupo lo estan engañando, tmbien relacionado con Arrest Rose. Setsugetsuka esta basada en los cuentos de Ise (Tales of Ise). Autor: Natsu-P *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Imitation Black *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Fate: Rebirth *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Setsugetsuka *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Lovelessxxx *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Arrest Rose *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Haitoku no Kioku ~The Lost Memory~ *Kaito, Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Scattered Cherry Blossoms -Elegant- *Kaito, Kagamine Len, y Kamui Gakupo con Hiyama Kiyoteru - Room No. 13943 Ver artículo completo: Saga Imitation Black Saga Journey Of The Hero Yuusha no Tabidachi Autor: Billy *IA - Journey Of The Hero (Yuusha no Tabidachi) *IA - Journey Of The Hero Part 2 (Yuusha no Tadibachi Part 2) *IA & Hatsune Miku - Journey Of The Hero Part 3 (Yuusha no Tadibachi Part 3) *IA & Hatsune Miku - Journey Of The Hero Part 4 (Yuusha no Tadibachi Part 4) *IA & Hatsune Miku - Journey Of The Hero Part 5 (Yuusha no Tadibachi Part 5) *IA & Hatsune Miku - Journey Of The Hero Part 6 (Yuusha no Tadibachi Part 6) *IA - Journey Of The Hero Part 7 (Yuusha no Tadibachi Part 7) Saga Kagerou Project Kagerou Project (proyecto de la calima) es una serie de canciones de Shizen no Teki-P. La serie tiene una adaptación de la novela, un manga que conectará las canciones juntas y un anime titulado Mekaku City Actors que se estrenara el 12 de Abril. Un fundido del álbum, Mekakucity Days (Días mecánicos de la ciudad), se puede escuchar aqui. Autor: Jin *Hatsune Miku - Artificial Enemy *Hatsune Miku - Mekakushi Code *Hatsune Miku Sweet Append - Kagerou Days *IA - Headphone Actor *IA - Imagination Forest *Hatsune Miku & IA - Konoha no Sekai Jijou *IA - Kisaragi Attention *IA - Toumei Answer *IA - Yobanashi Deceive *IA - Lost Time Memory *IA - Ayano no Koufuki Riron *IA - Otsukimi Recital *IA - Yuukei Yesterday *IA - Outer Science *IA - Summer Time Record *IA - Shounen Brave Ver articulo completo: Saga Kagerou Project Saga Kokoro Kiseki Compuesta por 3 canciones cuenta la historia de un científico y su creación. Autor: Toraboruta-P *Kagamine Rin - Kokoro *Kagamine Len - Kokoro Kiseki (video respuesta) *Kagamine Rin y Len - Kokoro - Kokoro Kiseki Ver artículo completo: Saga Kokoro Kiseki Saga Kokoro Another Compuesta por tres canciones cuenta la historia de un científica y su creacion, siendo una saga parodia de ''Kokoro Kiseki, ''en donde Rin es la científica y Kaito es su creacion. La cual, se podria decir que tiene un significativo mas emotivo que la saga original. Autor: Sunigohito & Toraboruta-P *Kaito y Gakupo - Kokoro Another -Lambda Organ- *Kagamine Rin & Len - Kokoro Another -Lambda Organ- Episode ZERO *Kagamine Rin & Kaito - Kokoro -Yet Another- Ver articulo completo: Saga Kokoro・Another Saga Ladies First Saga que se refiere a una relacion romantica entre Luka y Miku Autor: OSTER Project *Megurine Luka - One More Kiss (Sweet Ann Coros) *Hatsune Miku y Megurine Luka - Ladies First (Sweet Ann Coros) Ver artículo completo: Saga Ladies First Saga Lie/I (Love) Autor: CircusP *Megurine Luka - Lie *V3 Gumi Whisper - I (Love) Saga Linaria Autor: Niito-P *Hatsune Miku - Linaria *Hatsune Miku - Linaria Parte Saga Lycieratia La serie Lycieratia es una serie de canciones populares producidos por Nanami-P, e ilustrado por Marie y mariwai. Se dice que la serie tendrá alrededor de 12 canciones, y esas 12 canciones será lanzado como un álbum más tarde. Todas interpretadas por Kagamine Rin & Len La historia probablemente viene de El a = Sirle (Yo estoy aquí, y voy a seguir para hacer girar / cantar hasta el final) el punto de vista. Todo era de color blanco puro, hasta que El Sirle = "creó": Sein (azul), moorie (verde), has sido (el viento), LEM (luz), y ter (sonido). Todo era un sueño, se dio cuenta, se habrá ido después de que ella se despierta, pensó. Sin embargo, ella era feliz en Lycieratia. El = Sirle entonces vio a una chica con el pelo largo dorado y ojos azules. Desde que la vio a la diosa visitó el mismo lugar de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, El = Sirle y que "niño" era diferente. El = Sirle tuvieron que salir a Lycieratia. Ella le consuela y dice "no estás solo". Ella va a seguir cantando. Su mensaje final a su era; Autor: Nanami-P *Kagamine Rin & Len - Prologue *Kagamine Rin & Len - Dideh o Shasta (The Fifteennth Bouquet) *Kagamine Rin - Harmonia *Kagamine Rin & Len - Memoria (Hate no Mori no Memoria) *Kagamine Rin & Len - Lycieratia Saga Maid Star Traducido como "La estrella de las doncellas" (o La estrella de las sirvientas de limpieza) es una serie de canciones interpretadas por Kagamine Rin e illustradas por Hiro Tamura. La serie enrealidad tiene solo dos canciones, aunque la adiccion de nuevos personajes sugiere que podria ampliarse a futuro. La relacion que guarda entre si las dos canciones es la de una estrella habitada por puras Maids, siendo Rin la princesa. Autor: Katahotori-P *Kagamine Rin - S.O.S From The Maid Star *Kagamine Rin - Rendezvous From The Maid Star Ver articulo Completo de: Saga Maid Star Saga Metal Dolls Autores: Yandere-P & Kiesca *Kagamine Rin & Gumi - I Was Born For What? - Metal Dolls 1 *Kagamine Rin & Gumi - Red Hands - Metal Dolls 2 *Gumi - Reverberation Of Loneliness - Metal Dolls 3 *Kagamine Rin & Gumi - What I Wanted - Metal Dolls 4 *Kagamine Rin & Gumi - Girl In The World Ended - Metal Dolls 5 Saga Nameless O también llamada la saga sin nombre, son una serie de tres canciones compuestas por ColorfulHorizonsP e interpretadas por Clara y Megurine Luka, las cuales cuentan la relación entre un agricultor y un pescador de Cádiz. Autor: ColorfulHorizonsP *Clara & Megurine Luka - Muse Among The Muses *Clara & Megurine Luka - Lights from Nowhere *Clara & Megurine Luka - Anthem for the Silent Souls Ver articulo completo: Saga Nameless Saga∞NighT Autores: Hitoshizuku-PxYama△ *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len , Megurine Luka, KAITO, MEIKO, GUMI, Camui Gackpo y Voz misteriosa - Bad ∞ End ∞ Night *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len , Megurine Luka, KAITO, MEIKO, GUMI, Camui Gackpo y Voz misteriosa - Crazy ∞ nighT *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len , Megurine Luka, KAITO, MEIKO, GUMI, Camui Gackpo y Voz misteriosa - Twilight ∞ nighT *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len , Megurine Luka, KAITO, MEIKO, GUMI, Camui Gackpo y Voz misteriosa - EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT Ver articulo completo: Saga∞Night Saga Original Sin Autor: Mothy *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len- Queen Of The Glass (Precuela) *Hatsune Miku, KAITO y Hiyama Kiyoteru - Project MA *Meiko - Escape of the Witch Salmhofer *Hatsune Miku - Moonlit Bear *Megurine Luka, Iroha Nekomura, SF-A2 miki y Lily - 「Ma」 Survival - Ikinokoru No Wa Dare Da? *Megurine Luka - Miracle's Whereabouts - CATASTROPHE *Megurine Luka y Hiyama Kiyoteru - The Music Box of Reminiscence *Nekomura Iroha - Dokoka de Kiita Uta *Kagamine Rin y Len - Abandon Excerpts Moonlight *Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin y Len - Chrono Story Ver artículo completo: Saga Original Sin Saga Pan con Chocolate Autores: AlexTrip Sands & Yesi-chan *MAIKA - Yo te espero (Precuela) *Hatsune Miku - Pan con chocolate *Gackpoid "Gakupo" - Pan con chocolate "La respuesta" *Megpoid "GUMI" - Tostoncito *IA - Turning Point *KAITO & Bruno - La investigación **UTAU Camila Melodía ft Lily y Nunnorü - Spin Off 1: La plena de los desamores **Kagamine Rin - Spin Off 2: Debo Callar **IA - Spin Off 3: Melancolía de Amor **Hatsune Miku - Spin Off 4: El Patán Ver artículo principal: Saga Pan con Chocolate Saga Prisoner / Paper Plane Autor: Shuujin-P *Kagamine Len - Prisoner *Kagamine Rin - Paper Plane Ver atículo completo: Saga Prisoner / Paper Plane Saga Proof of Life / Soundless Voice Autor: Hitoshizuku-P *Kagamine Rin - Proof of Life *Kagamine Len - Soundless Voice Ver artículo completo: Saga Proof of Life / Soundless Voice Saga Putin-P o Numtack05 Autor: Putin-P (プーチンP) *Kagamine Rin - It's the End! *Kagamine Rin y Len - Don't Leave me Alone *Kagamine Rin - All Together *Kagamine Rin y Len - From a Dream's Point of View *Kagamine Rin y Len - I'll Give you Chocolate! *Kagamine Rin y Len - Under the Cherry Trees *Kagamnine Rin - It's Happyness *Kagamine Rin y Len - Hand me the Rope *Kagamine Rin - It's the Beginning! *Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Rin - The Magic Heresy *Kagamine Rin - The Day of the Decisive Battle *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len - Not Together *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len - If We Meet Again *Kagamine Len - Stealing is a Doctrine? *Kagamine Rin - No Need to Worry! *Hatsune Miku - In the Unseen Night *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len - The Eyes that Don't Vanish *Kagamine Rin - Murdered! *Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Len - Nothing *Hatsune Miku y Kamui Gakupo - So We Meet Again *Megurine Luka - Yet I Want to Sleep! *Kagamine Rin - Farewell to the Dream *Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - Another Side of the Mirror *Megurine Luka - Let's Take a Trip! *Hatsune Miku - For you, For me *Kagamine Rin - Who's the Liar? *Hatsune Miku - Don't Interfere, alright? *Megurine Luka - In my Heart, A voice *Hatsune Miku - In my Heart, A voice O *Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Len - A Place to Chat *Kagamine Len y Kamui Gakupo - The Broken Mirror *Kagamine Rin - Goodbye to You *Hatsune Miku - With the Invisible you Saga Record Of A Singing Doll Autor: Sokkyouden-P *Kaiko - Yukisumire no Shoujo (Girl Of Snow Viola) *Kaito & Kaiko - Kotodama-tsukai no Noroi (Curse Of The One Spelled Kotodama) *Kaito & Kaiko - Yuukoku no Fuufu (Married Couple In The Evening) *Kaito - Kentei no Aiko (Clever Emperor's Patronage) *Kaiko - Shuuen no Utahime (The Deva Of The End) *Kaito - Aru Uta-utai Ningyou no Kiroku (Record Of A Certain Doll Chanting Poetry) Saga Riddle Solver (Nazotoki/Nazokake) Nazotoki (ナゾトキ) / Nazokake (ナゾカケ) mejor conocido como El solucionador de Riddle, que no pueden resolver los enigmas y el solucionador enigma que no se resuelven acertijos, es una serie de canciones hechas por Hinata Haruhana, e ilustrado por Abe. Nazotoki y Nazokake son más grandes éxitos de Hinata Haruhana. El 19 de febrero se ha subido el Nazotoki canción, con ella como vocal. Un mes después, Hinata Haruhana a subido el 'Vocaloid' la versión cantada por Len Kagamine. Hinata Haruhana han declarado que todas sus canciones están conectadas entre sí de una manera. Las canciones sólo confirmaron que están relacionadas con Nazotoki y Nazokake. Nazotoki y Nazokake son originalmente historias escritas por Hinata Haruhana "Umi ha sono nazotoki wo Nozomu noka?" (その謎解を望むのか?). Las cantadas por Rin y Len son el 'Vocaloid' versión de la historia. Los personajes de la historia original son Haruka, un asistente de un brazo del detective Mikami, que solía ser un niño prodigio en el piano. Akira, es una chica que se fue ayudada por Haruka en el pasado cuando hubo un incendio. Haruka perdió su brazo por el ahorro de ella. En la versión de vocaloid, Len juega un papel de Haruka mientras Rin desempeña un papel de Akira. Autor: Hinata Haruhana *Kagamine Len (Hinata Haruhana) - Nazotoki (Solving Riddles) *Kagamine Rin (Hinata Haruhana) - Nazokake (Asking Riddles) Canciones Relacionadas: *Kagamine Len (Hinata Haruhana) - Boku ni Piano Who Hika Sete (Let Me Play The Piano) *Hinata Haruhana - Yugi ga Furu (Snow Is Falling) *Kagamine Rin & Len (Hinata Haruhana) - Saa, Docchi? (Now, Which?) Ver articulo completo: Saga del Misterio y Solución Saga Seven Deadly Sins ﻿Una serie de historias que giran en torno al tema de los pecados Capitales. Cada canción tiene un Vocaloid asignado, un objeto y un pecado capital. Autor: Mothy *Kagamine Rin - The Daughter of Evil (Soberbia) *Meiko - Repulsive Food Eater Conchita (Gula) *Megurine Luka - Enbizaka no Shitateya (Envidia) *Camui Gackpo - The Madness of Duke Venomania (Lujuria) *Kaito - Judgment of Corruption (Avaricia) *Hatsune Miku - Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono (Pereza) *Megpoid Gumi - Nemesis no Juukou (Ira) Ver atículo completo: Saga Seven Deadly Sins Saga SiGrE / Dreamy Cherry Blossoms Autor: Satou Haruo Shishuu Yori y Suzuki-P *Kagamine Rin y Len - SiGrE *Kagamine Rin y Len - Dreamy Cherry Blossoms Saga Spice / Rip=Release Autor: Ryuusei-P *Kagamine Len - SPICE! *Megurine Luka - Rip=Release Ver artículo completo: Saga SPICE! / Rip=Release ﻿Saga Synchronicity Separados cuando eran bebés, Len se embarca en una búsqueda de su hermana perdida, que fue elegida como diva cantante que mantiene dormido a un poderoso dragón en un antiguo reino. Autor: Hitoshizuku-P x Yama△ *Kagamine Len - Looking for you in the sky. *Kagamine Rin y Len - Paradise of Light and Shadow . *Kagamine Rin y Len- Requiem of the Spinning World Saga The Evilious Chronicles La saga que compila todas las demas sub-sagas así como la mayoria de los trabajos del author Mothy (Akuno-P) en una sola línea de tiempo. Ambientada en la región de Evillious, en el continente Bolgiano, la saga gira en torno a los 7 Pecados Capitales liberados luego de la ruptura del Pecado Original, cometido por Eve Moonlit. La historia de 1000 años cubre los distintos eventos causados directa o indirectamente por estos, en donde distintos grupos y personas buscan reunirlos por sus propios intereses. Autor: Mothy *Saga Evil *Saga Clockwork Lullaby *Saga Seven Deadly Sins *Saga Original Sin Saga The Fantastic Garden El fantástico jardín (空想庭园) es una serie por el Story Researcher (un grupo formado por doujin cosmo y GAIA). Cosmo compuso la música, Nanashi ayudó con algunas ilustraciones, mientras que GAIA ha colaborado con Cosmo en algunas de las letras. La serie está compuesta por 7 temas y en la actualidad ha terminado. La posible (sin confirmar, sin embargo en gran medida insinuado) precuela de Star Girl and the Fantasy Cinema (星少女ト幻奏楽土) saga. Una niña crea una utopía "Fantasía" de las heroínas de historias diferentes, donde ya no se cargan con los sueños de todos. En esta utopía que crece fuera de su control, se comienza a cuestionar si es realmente el mejor lugar para que cualquiera pueda ser. Autores: CosMo, Nanashi & GAiA *Hatsune Miku - Θ *Hatsune Miku - The Girls' Fantastic Garden *Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Rin - Anti The Fantastic Garden *Kagamine Rin - The Forgotten City/Storyteller *Kagamine Rin - Dependence To The Fantastic Garden Canciones Relacionadas: *Kagamine Rin & Megurine Luka - ANTI THE∞HOLiC *Kagamine Rin & Len - In The Ruined City, Atelestia *Hatsune Miku - Infinite∞HOLIC Vease articulo completo de Saga The Fantastic Garden Saga The Girl's Fantasy Cinema Autor: CosMo y GAiA *Megpoid Gumi - Runaway Boy and Lost Girl *Hatsune Miku - Nun & Idol Girl *Kamui Gakupo - Dr.Realist *Kamui Gakupo y Megpoid Gumi - The Lost Girl and the Meteor Gentleman *Megpoid, Megurine Luka y Rin Kagamine - The Childish Girl and the Grown-Up World *Hatsune Miku - Adventure Girl and the Miniature Garden Game *Hatsune Miku y Kamui Gakupo - The Radio Girl and The Fantasy Garden *Kagamine Rin y Len -Tensei shoujo to tensei shounen *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo, GUMI - Girl AI and the Heart in the Depths of the Sea *Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka y Kamui Gakupo - End Credits Reel Purple Clear *Megurine Luka - Dokubou Stella Theater *IA, Kagamine Rin - Anti the EuphoriaHOLiC Ver árticulo completo en: The Girl's Fantasy Cinema Saga Virus Resistance Autor: Minus-P *Kagamine Rin - First Virus Resistance Episode: Assault *Kagamine Rin - First Virus Resistance Episode: Drifting Down *Kagamine Rin - First Virus Resistance Episode: Restart Saga Why You Don't Call Me Yet? Autor: Live-P *Kagamine Rin - Why You Don't Call Me Yet? *Kagamine Len - Why You Don't Call Me Yet? *Kagamine Rin/Len - Why You Don't Call Me Yet? Categoría:Música Categoría:Saga